New Beginnings
by EaglesSpirit
Summary: angsty piece Kurama sits on a cliff contemplating his existence when Botan shows up. Together, they make a new descision. Songfic to Evanescence's Away From Me. oneshot


AN: Ok, I'm warning you now that this is a very angsty piece. While it is indeed sappy, it does not reflect my personality in any way, shape or form. I am hoping that you will enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I dun own YYH or Evanescence

* * *

Kurama sat on a cliff overlooking a deep rocky valley, a long rose whip coiled tightly and hanging on his fingertips. A gentle breeze blew across his face cooling his body and allowing his crimson mane to lift off his back. The day was coming to an end but unlike most days, this particular day was cloudy, overcast and gloomy. Darkness enshrouded the bottom of the valley and long eerie shadows crept out from behind the boulders like sinister characters. It was exactly how Kurama pictured it would be. 

Kurama didn't know he possessed the strength to do what he was going to do. All his life he had lived as Shuichi the human. But deep inside his soul Youko still lurked. Youko influenced him and Youko was taking over his thoughts and actions more and more. The only way Kurama could see putting an end to the endless bloodshed and thievery he was wrecking all through Ningenkai was getting rid of Youko forever. Kurama felt a fatigue that went so deep he didn't care what it took to be rid of it. He felt old and didn't want to go on any longer. He had lived a good life up till now and it was time to bring it to an end.

_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I  
_

Kurama always knew that Youko lurked deep within his soul but never imagined that as Shuichi the human grew older, Youko would grow more powerful. Shuichi lived a calm and peaceful life. He loved and was loyal to his friends, loved tending gardens and was highly intelligent. No one except his closest of friends knew of his past long forgotten. If only he had known that his past would come back and haunt him like it was.

I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me

It would happen so routinely a few times a week. Kurama would be walking along the storefront window shopping for no reason whatsoever and then his eye would catch something that he wanted badly. He would hear Youko's voice deep inside him telling him to steal it but Kurama fought it until the golden flecks of Youko showed in his eyes and his hair became a mix of silver and crimson. His memory would go blank and he could never remember a thing until he was home and watching the news of another robbery/murder. The reason Kurama couldn't be arrested was because for some mysterious reason the police couldn't match his hair or DNA to that of the burglar.

Kurama tried but he was becoming weaker and weaker against Youko. He hated it, despised it. He despised himself to the point of total seclusion from the rest of the world. Day in and day he would sit in his apartment alone drowning himself in his own pity. He hated Youko and couldn't bear him and his sins anymore.

_Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become  
_

Kurama unwound the rose whip and wrapped it around his limbs. Bracing himself with every ounce of strength he had in his being, he grasped the end of his whip and prepared to pull but he stopped suddenly. He hesitated for a moment and thought why even though he knew well the reason he stopped. He had left a note in his apartment to his friends but there was one person in particular he wanted to say goodbye to but didn't know if he could.

Botan.

Kurama had always loved the blue-haired ferry girl but never told her how he felt about her. They had flirted with each other but neither had truly expressed their feelings for the other. Now he knew it was too late. Maybe, if he were lucky, she would be the one to escort him when he died.

_I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me_

Kurama started to yank the rope from his body once again but stopped suddenly when a he felt a familiar presence near him.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Kurama?" a gentle voice asked as she lay her hand on his shoulder.

Kurama's emerald eyes turned and met Botan's amethyst orbs. "Because... I have to stop Youko and this is the only way." Kurama looked away sadness reflecting from deep within his eyes.

Botan's eyes filled with tears. "But... I don't want you to go Kurama."

"Why?"

Botan threw her arms around Kurama's neck. "Because... I love you and if you die then I want to die too!"

Kurama held Botan close to him and spoke to her in a pained voice telling her words that she shouldn't hear. "I love you, too, dear but I don't want you to die with me. My world is dark and many people die by my hand all the time now. And I can't even remember it. I have to do this Botan."

Botan sniffed and then buried herself into Kurama's shoulder and began to cry. She didn't want to lose him. He meant too much to her. His love, gentleness, caring manner, advice, she didn't want to lose it.

Kurama let Botan cry on him knowing what he meant to her. Ever so gently he picked her head up off his shoulder and cupped her delicate face in his strong work-worn hands. Botan's eyes still glistened with tears so Kurama's thumbs gently wiped them away. Slowly Kurama leaned in toward Botan and kissed her. It started softly then built in intensity as Botan willingly responded._  
_

_Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live  
_

Reluctantly, Kurama and Botan pulled away from each other and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I want a new beginning, Botan. One without a past that will come back and haunt me."

Botan nodded, understanding Kurama's dilemma. Carefully, she took his hand into her own. "Then take me with you Kurama. It's better if we did it together then if my own grief drove me to do it alone."

Kurama smiled and wrapped his whip around both of them. "Then let's have our new beginning, Botan."

And Kurama yanked the rope.

At that moment, a ray of sunshine broke through the clouds and onto the spot the Kurama and Botan shared their last moment on earth together.

* * *

AN: There you go! Sappy, but happy at the same time. Now please be kind a leave a review for me please. Thanks! 


End file.
